Konoha Riding Club
by SlanderousDoll
Summary: Welcome to Konoha Riding Club, a place where men exclusively rules. Lots of pairing
1. Uchiha, Haruno, Yamanaka

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

* * *

_**K**__o n o h a __**R**__ i d i n g __**C**__ l u b_

**By: **SlanderousDoll

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1 - Uchiha, Haruno, Yamanaka.  
**

Sasuke glanced at his private office's door when it suddenly opened. Sai entered the room. And by the look on his brother's face, he didn't have to ask what he was doing there during time of work.

"Bored again?" he asked. He didn't bother to move away from the floor to ceiling glass panel where he was standing. Sai lazily sat on his swivel chair and slumped his feet on his mahogany desk while draping his arms on his head.

"Aren't you?"

"Unlike you, I don't usually disappear from my company. When your employees finds out that you've ditched them again, UTrans would definitely be a mess again."

UTrans is a shortcut for Uchiha Transportation, which is managed by Sai, is one of the Uchiha Family's biggest companies. It produces one of the best transportation in Japan. May it be a car, a truck, a plane, a chopper, heck, even a bicycle. While he, manages their chain of hotels and resorts. And from being rated as a 5 star, he managed to raise it to a six, which is saying a lot, considering he's only been CEO for 6 months. A big boost to his already large male ego. And then there's the older male Uchiha that should not be forgotten. Itachi, together with his two brothers but mostly him, established SIS builders out of boredom, which eventually grew and became the top construction firm in the country. SIS builders became their refuge whenever they get sick and tired of whatever commotion is happening in the business that they both handle.

But then due to them handling large companies, they never really get to stay in one place for a long time, which was okay since they get bored easily and they love flying. Having to use their choppers to travel from one place to another gets them really refreshed. And having mastered the art of manipulation, it's fairly easy for them to deal with their clients.

"Yeah, well, they're smart people, they know what to do already. And besides, I'm not one to leave something partially done." He noticed his brother looking at something or _someone_. He smirked. 'That'll be a first if it was the case.' He thought.

"Hey, why are you there?" Sasuke looked at the coffee shops below before answering,

"The view's nice."

"The view in front of you is nice, not the view below. There are only coffee shops below this building."

"Hn." He smirked and continued watching the happenings outside his empire. He has been to the said coffee shops before but their coffees didn't suit the taste he was looking for. He wasn't complaining though, he liked the interior and the ambiance, very relaxing and he also liked one particular regular customer. His smirked broadened when he spotted said regular customer.

"Sasuke, let's spar!"

"I'm not in the mood for—" as the said man turned his attention from staring below to his brother, he was almost hit by Sai's incoming punch, good thing his reflexes were fast enough to dodge the attack. He was able to hold Sai's arm, the one Sai used to try to punch Sasuke.

"What are you looking at anyway? A girl? Let me see." Sai pried. Sasuke still holding his arm, he threw him across from where he was, Sai was able to do a back flip though before he falls to the floor. Probably not wanting his brother to see what he was looking at. 'Sai's unusually talkative today, wonder what happened at UTrans…' was Sasuke's last thought before he and Sai engaged in a sparring session.

Sai had a hunch that his brother was indeed looking at a girl that's why his lips formed a very wide smile and his obsidian eyes twinkling with amusement. He readied himself for another attack to his brother.

"Hn. I'll get to see her, brother."

"Hn." Sasuke removed his tie and adjusted his long-sleeved polo shirt. He kicked his swivel chair towards Sai. Sai kicked the chair aside and ran towards Sasuke then jumped to give him a flying kick but Sasuke easily read his move and dodged the kick with his hands. He tried to give Sai a hard punch to his chest but said man dodged and so he only stumbled backwards due to impact. To make it short, when the brothers finished their sparring session; Sasuke's wide and elegantly decorated office looked like a place where all natural disasters had just took place. Everything was broken and into pieces.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in."

"Ano, excuse me Uchiha-sama but…Oh—" His secretary stopped mid-sentence. Shock was written all over her face. She was fidgeting. Contemplating whether to apologize and leave or to continue what she was going to say.

"What do you need?" Sasuke was on defense mode while Sai was pushing off the cabinet door off him. The secretary snapped out of her thoughts and immediately went over to where Sasuke was.

"These are all the documents for tomorrow, your approval and signature is the only thing needed, Uchiha-sama." He read the papers and signed them. "Ano, Uchiha-sama, should I call the repair team?"

"No need. I'll do it later."

"Hai." When she got out of the messy office, Sasuke turned to look for Sai but he wasn't where he was moments ago. He was now standing beside the glass panel looking for the said 'girl'. Sai turned to look at Sasuke while dusting off shards of glass and porcelain off his slacks and polo.

"The hell, Sasuke. I just wanted to see the girl who got your attention. You just had to ruin my outfit."

"She failed to get my attention." Sai looked back at him. Then he smirked that annoying smirk of his when he knows he got his brother to say something he shouldn't. _Damn!_

"So it really is a woman." He took out his phone from his pocket and called up someone. "Okaa-sama, Sasuke's in love."

Said man picked up a piece of ceramic and threw it at Sai's direction. He ducked to avoid the piece of ceramic coming his way and raised his free hand.

"Kidding." Said Sai. But before he turned his phone off, he spoke to the person on the other line, "Okaa-sama, goodbye for now, Sasuke's mad already. You and Otou-sama take care." He always was the sweetest son.

Sasuke sighed. He can't do anything now, their beloved mother knows already, he'll let it slip just this time and explain to her that it was a misunderstanding before she gets too excited and arrange his marriage which won't happen in the near future.

"Baka. Why don't you spare me for now and go back to UTrans already? It's 3 o'clock."

"Yeah, yeah."

He was about to walk back to his table which miraculously is still alive and scratch free to where the telephone was when he tripped over something in front of him. He cursed loudly when he landed on the floor. His stupid brother was mocking him.

"So, otouto, how many frogs did you catch?"

"…Shut up."

*

Haruno Sakura cursed loudly when something dropped into her coffee from above. It looked like a broken piece of ceramic. She really was having a bad day. She looked up, trying to see with her calculating emerald orbs who was a possible suspect that threw that piece of ceramic into her drink.

"Stupid person who threw that. I wish whomever that was trip and fall. Hard." She was fuming.

"Why don't you chill, Forehead? Your hair's getting…pinkier by the minute. And you're getting coffee stains on my white shirt." Sakura glared at her blonde friend and kept on ranting about how all the efforts of those people who made her coffee go to waste. She considers herself a practical person. Although sometimes it gets exaggerated, like what's happening right now.

Ino sighed. Her friend can really be a drama queen if she wanted to. "Then why don't you sue the person who ruined the coffee made by all the people of this world?"

"Maybe I will." Sakura huffed then glanced toward her friend and furrowed her eyebrows. Ino's platinum-blonde hair was tied messily and she's wearing these fake glasses of hers, which hides her pretty sapphire eyes.

"Hey, Ino-pig. Why is it that when I look at you my head starts to ache?" Her friend was really beautiful but she couldn't quite comprehend why she's disguised herself. And she's even a celebrity model for heaven's sake!

"That's my charm." was all Ino's reply.

"No, really, why'd make yourself look…" Sakura trailed off thinking of a proper adjective to describe her best friend.

"Well, because first, I don't like the paparazzi following my every moves. It's really annoying when you get the hang of it. And second, there's the stare people give you. Envious glares give a boost to my confidence, really, but the lust-filled stares I'd rather not want to have. So yeah, that's basically it."

"Wow, Ino, you surprised me, you're not too conceited after all." Sakura was laughing at her friend who threw a crumpled piece of paper at her. She glanced at her Rolex wristwatch and noted that it was already time to go back to work.

"I have to go back to the hospital. It's already past my lunch break. My dad will go ballistic again if he doesn't find me at my desk. See ya, later!" Ino waved at her pink-haired friend and watched as she disappeared in the crowd. She turned her attention back to her laptop and checked her schedule for her next shoot. The location caught her attention.

'Konoha Riding Club… this should be interesting.' She thought before fixing her things to go back to her agency.

**TBC.** :)

* * *

Boring chapter. :| I know. I'm sorry. But the next would be better. Really.

Oh, and before anything else, credit for this first chapter goes to Miss Sonia Francesca because it's not really my plot but hers. :) Well, some parts of this chapter. :) Purely inspired by her work.

So, please tell me what you think. Don't be too harsh, though. (: R&R.


	2. Of Coffee, Treachery And A Stolen Kiss

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

* * *

_**K**__ o n o h a __**R**__ i d i n g __**C**__ l u b_

**By:** SlanderousDoll

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 2 – Of Coffee, Treachery And A Stolen Kiss**

Sakura entered MomoChan Café and the smell of coffee instantly calmed her nerves. She was 3rd in line and she immediately noticed the two girls in the same line as her who were about her age talking. One of the girls looked so much like her it was hard to believe that they weren't related.

"UGH! That stupid, stupid, stupid, Suigetsu! I swear I won't ever help him with his girl problems anymore. I've had enough. I'm being a traitor to my own kin!" The Sakura look-alike said. Her hair was red with one side kept uncombed and the other side fixed. She was wearing brown thick-rimmed glasses making her red eyes look more alluring. 'What a weird hairstyle, but she looks really pretty, still.' Was Sakura's thought.

"Good thing you've come to your senses, Karin. The girl practically cried." The red head now known as Karin pouted at her friend. Sakura's attention was drawn from the two girls to the man who lined behind her. He was in usual corporate attire. A dark blue buttoned up long-sleeved polo shirt and black slacks. The first thing she actually noticed was his looks. He was too handsome for words. He has raven-black hair that sprouts like a chicken's butt in the back, which actually makes him look more handsome and some short strands of his hair was framing the sides of his face. His obsidian eyes were sharp as if he was reading you like an open book. He was looking at the menu above and without moving his head; his eyes glanced at the pink haired girl.

"What?" He asked.

"What too?" Sakura replied with a raised brow. She focused her attention in front but his scent was distracting her. He smelled like rain and aqua. She wasn't one who gets affected easily by the presence of handsome guys but this man surely piqued her curiosity. "And would you two lovebirds get a room? Tch. PDA much." She glared and whispered the last part.

The guy in front turned around and glared at her. "If you and your boyfriend is so jealous then why don't you just imitate us." The he laughed.

"My boyfriend's not here." She noticed the girlfriend stiffen and the girl removed her boyfriend's arm around her while looking at the guy behind her.

"Y-you're Sasuke." The girl said. Said guy just looked at her with apathetic eyes. "Oh, um, you c-c-can go first, Sasuke." She stuttered then tried to smile seductively. _Slut._ Her boyfriend tried to protest but she scowled at him and told him that she'll break up with him if he doesn't shut up then stared dreamily at Sasuke.

Sakura shook her head and went to the counter and told her order. She's still observing the man behind her.

"One dark coffee." Came the guy's baritone voice.

"O-okay, Sasuke-san. Just wait for a while." The girl behind the counter was blushing as she stared at the man called Sasuke. He only nodded. Few minutes passed and he turned to her.

"What?" Sakura replied.

"I should be the one asking you that. I noticed that you've been staring at me for quite some time. Do you have something that you want to ask?"

"Who ever said I was staring at you?" She countered. Good thing her order came but she immediately furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed it wasn't her order. "This isn't mine."

"It's mine" Sasuke stated. And Sakura's mood instantly turned sour. She faced the girl behind the counter.

"One of the things I dislike the most is favoritism, Miss. I ordered first and I was in line first so please tell me why his order came up before mine." The girl looked taken aback. She raised her left brow. "Where's you're manager? I want to talk to him." She continued with finality in her tone. The girl went pale.

"Miss, it's only one coffee. No need to terrorize the crew."

Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke. "Am I talking to you? As I have remembered correctly, I was talking to her not you so mind your own business, Mister." She noticed that his eyes slightly narrowed for a second until it turned to a look of amusement. He smirked. That unnerved her a little but she still stood her ground.

"Instead of talking to the manager, why not talk to the owner directly?" Sakura looked confused for a minute and tried looking behind Sasuke to look for the said owner but she saw no one aside from the customers lounging. Sasuke's smirk widened. He grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him.

"The owner's right here." Sakura realized that what Sasuke was trying to say was that he was the owner himself! She just stared at him too stunned to speak. "Hi." Sasuke said. Sakura couldn't believe that she's actually acting this way. Never before has she been speechless in front of a man nonetheless a stranger at that. She just stared until Sasuke let go of her face and spoke again.

"Do you have anything more to say?" That brought her back to her senses.

"Actually, yes I have. You should teach your crew to not tolerate favoritism. I don't care if you're the owner of this café but make sure that your crew knows how to serve their customers well."

"Well, miss, I'm sorry in behalf of my crew but if you think about it, my order was easier to make rather than yours so that's why mine was served first. And if I tolerate favoritism then don't you think that I shouldn't have lined up at all? I'm the owner, remember?"

For the first time in her entire life she can't think of anything to counter what he said because she knows that he was damn right. Good thing that her parents raised her to not lose her composure at any circumstances. So for the sake of her pride, she grabbed her ordered coffee and faced Sasuke. "Glad you know that." Then turned around to exit the coffee shop when she bumped into a girl. She immediately noticed her nameplate and what was written on it.

Kazama Kin

**Branch Manager**

"I'm sorry, Miss." Kin bowed.

"It's—" but before she could finish her sentence she felt someone touch the tip of her hair.

"Nice hair." Was all he said before exiting the café. He walked towards a black Porsche 911 parked in front of MomoChan café. She scowled. 'Flirt!' her mind screamed.

"Tch. Tell that boss of yours that if he touches my hair again, I'll—" she was interrupted by Kin's question.

"What boss?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. She noticed that she's been doing that a lot lately. "Isn't he your boss? The owner of this café?" she said while pointing at Sasuke's walking form.

"Sasuke…?" Kin suddenly brightened up. "Uchiha Sasuke-san!" she screamed and waved vigorously earning a lot of female customer's attention. They all went to the café's glass wall to gaze and take pictures of Sasuke. He turned to look at the girls' screaming his name and his eyes fixed on her for a while before he entered his car and smirked. She was starting to hate that smirk. He winked at her before he started his car and sped off to go who knows where.

'He isn't the owner of the café…' she realized. She was hell mad. She couldn't believe that that man made her look stupid. _That asshole! _ She's having a lot of 'first time's' today and she was not pleased.

*

"Arigato!" the girl behind the counter bowed. Sakura bought a cake from a nearby bake shop just across from her boyfriend's office. She was going to surprise him. She missed him after all. They haven't seen each other for two weeks.

"Do itashimashite." Sakura replied. She went out of the shop and proceeded to her boyfriend's office. Izumo had always been the perfect boyfriend for her. He was sweet, caring, considerate and most of all, he respected her. He wasn't like other guys who would force their girlfriend to have sex with them and Sakura liked that trait of his very much. The fact that he was handsome was just a bonus for her. She didn't really care if he was handsome or not. She wanted a guy who respected her and Izumo respects and love her so she's very happy with him.

"Izumo! I brou—" Sakura stood frozen near the door. She was shocked. Izumo was kissing another woman! Her 'perfect' boyfriend was cheating on her! And who knows how long he has been doing it! To say that she wasn't hurt was an understatement. But she has to stand up for herself. She wasn't going to let this one person trample her already bruised ego. She still had her pride intact. And she wasn't about to make a fool out of herself.

"Oh, this is quite a surprise, Izumo." Her statement was purely sarcastic and taunting. It sounded like a challenge to anyone who would hear it. One wrong move and things would get ugly.

"Sakura—" Izumo tried to speak but Sakura cut him off.

"Yes? Are you going to explain what I saw? Go ahead." Her expression was unreadable. She crossed her arms and rested her back on the closed door.

"It's—It's not what y—you think, Sakura, I—I—I—"

"Cool. So what were you two doing? Playing mother and father?" her eyebrows were raised. Seriously, maybe she picked the wrong course during college. Maybe being a doctor wasn't really her thing rather being a lawyer is. She's great with interrogating people. Considering that Izumo was the lawyer, his stammering was pathetic, really pathetic.

"Uhm, I have to go." The woman squeaked and tried to go out of the office but Sakura wasn't about to let her go.

"Hold it right there, whore," she was glaring at the woman. The woman gulped. Sakura's really scary, especially when she's angry. "Leaving the bastard to get all the blame now, I see. Not happening not when I'm involved. C'mon, you enjoyed his kisses, did you not? So you're going to stay here with him and you're going to answer everything I want to know." The woman was stunned.

"Now that we're all here, tell me, you," Sakura pointed her slender finger at the woman; "was the cheater's kiss good?" the woman was wide-eyed. She looked like she was about to cry anytime soon. Sakura smirked at this. _Serves you right, bitch!_' She turned towards Izumo.

"Now, _darling_, why did you kiss her?" Her voice was laced with false cheeriness.

"It's not what you—It's not, She—she, I didn't—"

"SPIT IT OUT, BASTARD!" Sakura was annoyed.

"She kissed me!" Izumo stated while looking at the woman.

"What! I didn't kiss you, you bastard! You kissed me!" The woman looked astonished. Sakura actually felt some remorse for the woman.

"Liar! You kissed me! I would never cheat on my girlfriend." Sakura wanted to throw something at his face. What a two-faced douche bag. Her thoughts of him being the perfect guy for her were all erased from her mind. She picked up the cake that she absent-mindedly dropped and went towards Izumo. She placed the cake on his desk and opened it. She glanced at her ex-boyfriend and smiled sweetly.

"Congratulations, we're over!" She said then smashed the cake right to his face and walked out of the building. She was already near MomoChan café when she noticed that Izumo had caught up with her. He still had bits of icing left on his face. She tried to walk faster but he grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, please, listen to me." He pleaded. She only looked at him with dead eyes.

"You already explained what happened. There's nothing more to talk about."

"But you don't believe me."

"Oh, should I?"

"Yes! You know I love you, Sakura. And you have to believe me because Leiko really did kiss me. I didn't kiss her!" She only raised her eyebrow. _So that was the woman's name._ They were getting unwanted attention and her headache's getting worse by the minute. _Too much drama._ She also noticed this group of guys outside MomoChan café and it looked like they were talking about something important before they were interrupted with the commotion. They were wearing corporate attire and by the looks of it, they're not your average people. And then she noticed him, the guy from the other day, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Okay"

"Sakura, don't shut me out. We've been together for 3 years! You know me well, I won't cheat on you. She really did kiss me."

"Well, maybe I didn't really knew you well. Just leave me alone, Izumo. I don't want to see you for now." She was about to walk off when Izumo grabbed her arm.

"Let. Me. Go. Izumo."

"No."

"So, Sasori, if you were a girl and a guy cheated on you, what will you do?" Sakura turned to the person who was obviously mocking her. 'I wasn't planning on getting back with him, idiot.'

"Nothing." The man named Sasori replied. He had red hair and dazzling brown eyes. His face was like of a child's. Describing him as handsome was not enough because he was just too beautiful.

"Nothing?" Sasuke asked.

"No man could ever cheat on me, if I were a woman. But if ever I was cheated on, I'll drug him and send him to America." Sasori glanced at her and smirked. _Tch._

"Why would you send him to America?" the other occupant of the table asked. He had brown hair tied in a high ponytail and it spiked like a pineapple but instead of making him look ridiculous, it made him look interrogating especially with his piercing black eyes.

"To sell him to old perverted ladies. And I'll even earn dollars that way."

"…Was that a joke? Troublesome."

"No."

"Well, if it was me, I'll stab him with a kunai." Stated a man with white hair and blue tint to it. His eyes were a pretty shade of purple. He had a sheepish smile on his lips. He looked like someone who doesn't take things seriously and always goofs off. "Cheers, men!"

Izumo wasn't letting Sakura go and she's really pissed off now. "Izumo. Let me go. Now."

"No, Sakura. Not until you believe me." That's it. Sakura had had enough. She punched him and he fell down. From the looks of it, he had a broken nose.

"It's over, Izumo. So suck it up, bastard. Touch me again and I swear I'll kill you." She was seething. She hated his guts. She continued her walk to go back to the hospital. She still felt Sasuke's little group's gaze toward her.

"I didn't know you were interested with women who dies their hair pink, Sasuke." Mr. Pineapple commented. Sasuke just continued smirking. Sakura heard his comment so she turned to look at him.

"Shut up, pineapple. And for your information, it's natural." She glared then continued to walk off.

"Sasuke, go after her!"

"Why?"

"Don't tell me you're now just satisfied with looking? Go get your girl."

"She isn't my girl." But nonetheless, he stood up and went after Sakura. He didn't know why he went after her. He just did.

Sakura ignored their comments. She had better things to worry about. But as she was about to cross the road, someone grabbed her then spun her around so that they were face to face. She noticed it was Sasuke. She then gasped when she realized how close her face was with him.

And then it happened.

He.

Kissed.

Her.

There were a lot of people loitering around since it was lunch break, which means there's a lot of witness. _Great_. You could hear gasps and the cheering of Sasuke's friends. Well, Sakura's sure to be the new topic for gossip starting tomorrow.

**TBC.** :)

* * *

Er. I don't know what to say. R&R, pretty please? They give me motivation! :D

Thanks to the reviews. It really motivated me. :)


	3. Wrong Encounters

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

* * *

_**K**__ o n o h a __**R **__i d i n g __**C**__ l u b_

**By: **SlanderousDoll

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 3 – Wrong Encounters**

"What happened to you, Haruno? You look like a mini version of Orochimaru." Sakura ignored Temari's lame attempt of a joke. She was still hung over about that little incident earlier. Temari asked Sakura and Ino to meet up at their usual hangout place—a resto-bar called Asteria.

"I just hate the world right now." _Especially that chicken-butt haired idiot_. She sighed. Her two best friends were looking at her with curious expressions. "That's why I decided to change my hair style."

"You didn't change your hairstyle, forehead, you changed personality. Did you and your boyfriend broke up?" Sakura sighed again. Ino could read her like an open book. There's no point in hiding the obvious.

"Yes." She replied. Temari and Ino looked at each other then smiled. It was already a given factor that her friends disliked Izumo. Their reason? Just because.

Temari raised her right arm to call the attention of the waiter near them and ordered one whole bundle of beer. 'Why am I cursed with alcoholic friends?' Sakura thought desperately.

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Ino said. She was obviously very happy about it and didn't even bother to pretend she was concerned for her best friend's break up with her boyfriend. "I never really did like him."

"So, what was the reason for the unexpected break-up?" Temari asked.

"I saw him kissing another woman." Sakura replied bluntly and shrugged her shoulders.

"WHAT!" both Temari and Ino shouted. Ino closed her precious laptop and stood up.

"Wait for me, I'll just sell my laptop."

"Why?" Sakura look at her like she was crazy. Aside from shopping, Ino loved her laptop and would kill anyone who dares to touch it.

"I'm buying a gun." Sakura pulled Ino back to her seat.

"Calm down, Ino. It was nothing really. I saw him kissing another woman. I broke up with him and gave him a broken nose. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal! He cheated on my best friend and…"

"Ino? Ino? Are you okay? What is with that crazy smile of yours?" Temari waved a hand in front of the blonde model's face. The said blonde turned to look at her pink-haired friend with a look that says, 'I know your hiding something.' Sakura gulped.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. What else happened between you and Izumo? I know there's something you are not telling us." Ino's gaze was making her nervous. _Damn it!_

Sakura shifted from her seat making Ino confirm positive that Sakura really was hiding something. "Nothing happened, pig." Ino wasn't about to believe that especially when Sakura couldn't look at her straight in the eyes. _Guilty_.

"Okay, okay, you see…uhm…there was this guy."

"And?" Both Ino's hands were under her chin while Temari was trying so hard to stifle her giggles.

"And he just…suddenly kissed me." Sakura whispered the last part but both her friends heard her clearly. There was a small tint of pink on her cheeks and Ino and Temari squealed.

"OH MY GOSH, SAKURA! So what was it like? Was it good?"

"Was he handsome?"

"Yes, he was handsome, Tema-chan and no, I don't think it was good, Ino. I felt like I wasn't any different from my ass of an ex. Enough about me and my fucked up life, what about you guys? Especially you, Tema-chan, you seem…out of it." Temari sighed and gave a small sigh.

"Is it really that obvious?" Ino and Sakura nodded. "Well, you see, my dad kind of had enough of my guts. It's really annoying to be an only girl! UGH!"

"Your parents again?"

"Who else? I really don't need them to tell me to straighten my life!"

"I know what they mean." Sakura said. Temari glared at her.

"Excuse me, Doctor Haruno, I'm only turning 27 next month, I still want to enjoy my life!"

"Exactly. You're already 27 and you're still acting like a kid. It's about time you fix your life." Sakura retaliated.

"She's right you know." Ino stated.

"Yeah, well, my life's pretty much fixed as it is." Temari had a scowl on her pretty face.

"I doubt that, do you have a job?" Ino asked.

"Why do I need a job? We're already rich."

"You're a hopeless case, Temari. I think I have a headache because of you." Sakura said.

"No you don't. That's just the effect of beer."

"Yeah, yeah, so what's the real problem for asking us to accompany you, Tem?"

"What? Can't a girl miss her friends?" Sakura and Ino only raised their brows at her.

"Fine. My dad gave me an ultimatum."

_"Temari, why don't you find a job instead of lazing around like this? You're smart and you graduated at a top university with honors. If you'll just fix your life you'll be successful just like your brothers."_

"_Otou-san, my life's fine the way it is. You just don't understand me."_

"_That's the point! I don't understand you and you're not helping me to understand you! You're giving me so much problems, Temari!"_

"_Otou-san, whoever told you to put me on your number one problem list?" Temari had a smug smile on._

"_That's it, young lady. Starting this Monday you'll train at our company. No but's!" Just as her father told her that, her mother entered the living room._

"_Okaa-san! Did you hear Otou-san's joke! HAHAHAHA! It's so funny!"_

"_Temari, it's better if you just don't talk back." Her mother told her. Temari's father stood up. It looks like he really did have enough of her sarcastic remarks._

"_I changed my mind. Ready yourself this Monday. I'm going to have you marry my business partner's son." He had finality in his voice. "Do all you want to do and say all you want to say because by Monday, everything about your life is gonna change."_

"_But—but—but, Otou-san! I already have a boyfriend!" Oh, she is so screwed._

"You have a boyfriend, Temari? Since when? And why didn't you tell us!" Ino screeched.

"That's my problem. I don't."

"So, you mean to say is that you need a guy willing to marry you to pose as your boyfriend?" Sakura said.

"Yes."

"Well, tough luck. Good luck with that."

"You're not going to help me?" Temari asked with puppy eyes.

"No." Sakura and Ino stated with a blank look on their faces.

"Aw, c'mon guys! What are friends for?"

"Then forget that we are friends."

"You guys are so mean!" Temari pouted. Temari suddenly felt dizzy and ready to throw up. "Ew. What was in that beer? I'm going to the bathroom first guys. I'll be back." She staggered on her way to the bathroom and she could feel her stomach doing somersaults. Her vision was getting blurry and as she turned to where the hallway leading to the bathroom was, she bumped into someone. And judging by the person's broad shoulders and hard chest, it was a guy. But before Temari could balance herself to continue her way to the ladies room, she threw up her entire dinner at the stranger's chest and passed out.

*

"Hidan-nii-chan, who is she?" said man had his eyebrows furrowed as he turned to look at his sister.

"None of your damn business. Why the hell are you here, Nami?"

"Nothing much. Just visiting my favorite brother." Nami went to the sleeping girl on his brother's sofa in his office. Her navy blue eyes stared at the sleeping girl wondering who she is since her brother has never brought a woman to his office. "Ne, nii-san she's cute isn't she? Where did you get her?" her navy blue eyes held amusement in them.

"From the orphanage." Hidan replied sarcastically. He threw the used tissue paper that he used to try to remove the girl's vomit on his polo. "Damn it! This isn't going to work!"

The source of all his frustrations that night was soundly asleep on his sofa, while he is getting nauseous of the sour smell on his polo. The drunken woman threw up all her entire dinner in front—on him, actually—of him when he got out of the men's room downstairs after inspecting it. _Damn luck._ He was annoyed. The smell of her vomit just won't come off.

"Nii-chan—"

"Leave her alone, Nami. Just get my spare shirt from my car."

"Why me?"

"Because my assistant is still doing the checking downstairs and you're the only one doing nothing."

"I'm doing something."

"Really? Like what?" Hidan raised his left brow and stared at his little sister.

"Yes. I'm talking to you aren't I?" Nami had a smug look on her face.

"Nami." He used his warning tone on her, which means its either she follows him or he's telling their parents all the things Nami has been up to. Whoever invented blackmail is a genius!

Nami frowned but nonetheless she complied eventually while murmuring profanities under her breath. But then she turned around to look at her brother once more.

"You just want to be alone with her, don't you? Sneaky, nii-chan!" she said then pointed at the sleeping woman. "I didn't know my aniki was such a pervert! Oh well, it's okay though. You're better off with a girlfriend. But, nii-chan, use protection, okay? To be sure that you won't end up getting her preg—OUCH!" Apparently, Hidan threw the throw pillow closest to him, which smacked her in the face. Normally she would fight back but not today, she just laughed.

"Just get my damn shirt, Nami." Hidan was gritting his teeth in annoyance as he watched his sister disappear behind his office door. He sighed a minute later and rubbed his aching temples. And because of that, the foul smell of his polo reached his nostrils again. He couldn't take it any longer so he just took it off.

"Why am I surrounded by women who are causing me headaches?" he inadvertently glanced at the sleeping woman. She was the main reason for everything. After checking the male's room, he was just about to go back to his condo to rest for the night but due to what happened, here he is back in his office suffering from the sour smell from his polo. He could take his spare shirt from his car but those pesky girls would bother him again, which he isn't too eager about.

He owned the bar downstairs and this was his private office. He had it customized to be sound proof and for only him to see the people downstairs but the said people wouldn't be able to see him at all. Maybe that's why the woman was soundly asleep. He decided that he would wake her up but as he was about to touch her, she opened her eyes and he just stared at her. He had never seen eyes as pretty as hers. They were teal colored and very expressive. He studied her features some more. She might have this tomboy syndrome but there was no doubt about it, his sister was right, the woman was damn cute.

"Who…Who are you?" The woman asked. Sleep was still evident in her voice. "What are you doing here…wait, where am I?

"My office." Hidan simply replied. "You passed out after you threw up your entire dinner on me."

"Huh?" The woman furrowed her brows. "Ahh…sorry about that." She had a sheepish smile on.

"You can't sleep here so I suggest that you go home. I'll have my driver to drive you home since it's already 2 am."

"I don't want to go home."

"Okay, I'll just drop you to the nearest police station."

"I also don't want to go to the police station." Hidan noticed that the woman's eyes were drooping. "You have nice abs." She commented with a small smile.

Ignoring her words of praise, he went to her to fully wake her up because her eyes were closed again.

"I said you can't sleep here. Damn it!" It was no use, her breathing became even and she was even snoring softly. She was also about to fall off of the sofa if it wasn't for his fast reflexes that he was able to catch her.

"Cool! Live show, un!"

Hidan turned to look at the new comer. The smiling face of his friend Deidara was what he saw and he immediately frowned at this.

"Don't mind me, un. I'm not even here." Hidan ignored his lame joke and placed both of his hands on his waste after he finished placing the woman back on his sofa.

"Did you see Nami outside?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah," Deidara threw his spare shirt to him. "She asked me to give this to you."

Deidara proceeded to where the sleeping woman was and stared. He didn't even know but he just suddenly had this urge to kick his face for being too close to her face.

"She's cute, Hidan. That's what I like about you, un. You have good taste when it comes to women."

"She's not my girl." Hidan slipped his new shirt on. His friend turned to look at him after examining the sleeping woman.

"She's not your type, un?" He said with a cheeky grin.

Hidan just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just leave her damn alone, Deidara. By the way, what the hell are you doing here in my bar?"

"I need a break." Deidara replied then sat on his swivel chair. He finally let the sleeping woman topic go. "And you know, I have to play at times for me to not lose my touch with women. And speaking of play, have you heard about the latest news about Konoha Riding Club?"

Konoha Riding Club is an exclusive club located in the borders of Konoha where only men are allowed to join. It is the sanctuary of these wealthy and good-looking men who can afford the membership fee. It is a place where only men rules. And surely, Hidan and Deidara are both members of this club.

"What about KRC?"

"I thought Pein was never gonna find a woman but it turns out he was the first to marry out of all of us. He's been married for years now."

"Really." Hidan noticed that Deidara's out of it today. "Why do you look troubled? You like Pein's wife?"

"No, asshole. I must admit that Konan's very pretty, un, but I don't plan on stealing other men's belonging." Deidara paused then continued, "I was just thinking about quitting the club."

"Quitting?" Hidan had his eyebrows furrowed by now.

"Yeah, un. The only reason why I entered KRC was to secure my bachelorhood. Knowing that the owner of the club has been married for a long time now, I'm having second thoughts if my bachelorhood would still be secure there. Especially now that the other members are one by one getting married." He sighed. "I hate commitment and I especially hate marriage. I don't have anything against women and I do enjoy their company, it's just that, I really don't want to get married. Just thinking about marriage gives me goosebumps."

Hidan could only agree with him. He too doesn't want to get married yet but unlike Deidara he doesn't literally runaway from commitment like him. He enjoys the women who come into his life yes but taking in a serious relationship is certainly a no.

"But then again, if I leave KRC, my position in that club will go to waste. And I'll miss my horse."

Again, he could only agree with Deidara. If there was one thing in Konoha Riding Club that he will miss the most once he leaves it will be his Andalusian horse named, Chi-chan.

"But why would you think about things that will happen that you could always avoid? If you don't want to get married, then don't. I'm sure those friends of ours in the club chose to tie the knot and wasn't forced to. We both know our fellow members there well. They can't be forced to do something that's against their will." Hidan said. Deidara thought about it and replied,

"Well, yeah, it looks like those idiots really love their wife. Looks like KRC is still the best place to secure my bachelorhood. By the way, the ranking tournament's about to start tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Deidara's phone suddenly rang and the sleeping woman stirred in her sleep. Hidan could only groan in frustration. _I really need that break!_

"Yo, Naruto! Why'd you call? What? A bet? Sure. Hidan?" Deidara turned to him with a smirk. "Don't bother that bastard, un. He's busy with his new girl. Yeah, his girl—" Hidan grabbed Deidara's phone from him. Deidara just kept laughing.

"I'll be there, Naruto." He threw the phone back to Deidara and motioned to punch him in the face. Deidara just pointed at the woman. He thought something happened to the woman so he rushed to look at her but it turned out Deidara was just making fun of him.

"You really ought to get married."

"Bastard. You go marry first!" Hidan replied as Deidara walked out.

*

Hazugawa Tenten was busy reading a book when her cellphone alarm went off. She glanced at her wristwatch to make sure.

"It's time!" she was practically smiling from ear to ear now. She grabbed the binoculars on the counter and placed her book where it once were and went to the nearest window where her 'beloved's' villa can be clearly seen. Because of her good acting skills and manipulative ways, she was able to convince her brother and the king of Konoha Riding Club, KRC for short, to have Trés Bien!, her souvenir shop built near the Waterfall Villas—where her beloved's villa was just 2 meters away from her shop. And if she wasn't lucky enough as it is, the only window on that side of his house was of his bedroom. _Lucky!_ Although she must admit, she was being freaky like a fan girl gone psycho doing all these stalker-ish stuff but as she would always put it, _it's love!_

"Oh, beautiful creature! Where fort art thou oh, beautiful one!" Her eyes were dazed and she had this dreamy look on her face. She adjusted the zoom of her binoculars to get a better look at the insides of his room. "Oh, beautiful ma—AHH! There you are my darling!"

Ikanomiya Deidara was Tenten's one and only love. The man who caught her attention right after she entered the premises of the club. He was the only person she wanted to see everyday and the only person she wastes her time on. Yes, she was hopelessly in love with Deidara. Also known as Mr. I'm-afraid-of-commitment-and-marriage.

"Good morning, darling!" she was smiling from ear to ear now and still had that dreamy face on. "Have you eaten you're breakfast yet? You want me to cook for you? Very well, just look here and I'll wink at you and poof! There's your instant breakfast!" This is Tenten's everyday doing in the morning, to spy on the clueless Deidara and to make herself look crazy by talking nonsense. She was still going on and on with her little speech about Deidara that she didn't notice the man who entered her shop.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"—And I am going to ignore this creature who is talking to me and interrupting our moment—"

"Miss." Tenten slowly turned her head to look at the bastard who disrupted her morning ritual. Her smile turned into a scowl and she made sure that this person would be aware that he just disturbed her happiness and she wasn't pleased at all. _Annoying pest!_

"What?" The scowl still present on her face. But the man looked unfazed at all.

"What what? I'm a customer and I want to buy flowers and you are suppose to help me." The man stated monotonously. His face held no emotion and he just ignored the scowl on her face which pissed her off all the more.

Based on the way he dressed himself, she was assuming that he's one of the prominent members of the exclusive Konoha Riding Club. If not for how he talked to her, she would have complimented him on his very fine looks, which is a given fact already since every member of the club were absolutely gorgeous. But since he's such an arrogant ass, never mind the compliment and besides, she absolutely thinks that Deidara's the most handsome member of KRC.

"Why don't you pick what you want first before? When you're done choosing, come back here and I'll tell you how much you have to pay." She was about to continue where she left off when the man talked again.

"Aren't even going to assist me?"

"Why? Are you crippled?" She glanced at his feet, "Well, I think not. You can do that all by yourself." She noticed that the man's face wasn't so emotionless now instead, it held a look of annoyance.

"Is this how Konoha Riding Club's employees attend to their customers nowadays? I've just been gone for a month and I find out that employees disrespect their customers now. Does Pein know about this?" He was glaring at her.

"Well, look here, Mister—"

"Hyuuga Neji." _I don't care!_

"Whatever. This is how I run my business here; I let my customers pick whatever they like because this is a souvenir shop if you're unaware of that fact. And souvenir shops mean that you pick what you want. This isn't some department store, okay? I only assist customers when it comes to the flowers."

"Well, if that's the case, then I want you to assist me because I need help with the flowers." Tenten was now screaming profanities in her head because this Hyuuga Neji person just messed with her morning ritual. She wanted to throw a kunai at him but she controlled herself and faced the said man with false cheeriness and smile.

"Yes, sir, what can I do for you, sir?"

"I don't know anything about flower combination," his voice was firm and it held authority in it so she's guessing that he's a very powerful man. He wasn't even bothered with her killer look. Oh, he was so going to get it. "Give me something that a special woman would want to have." _Perfect!_

Without much thought, she grabbed the flowers in the vase on the counter and gave it to Neji with a sadistic glint in her eyes and said,

"That's zinnia. That's perfect for retarded people."

"Retarded?" He asked. His borrows furrowed.

"It's for a 'special' woman right? As in 'special' meaning 'retarded'?" she was inwardly smirking now seeing the look of rage on Neji's face. _Cha! That's what you get for ruining my morning!_ She still had her cheery smile on when Neji glared at her, and she saw that his hands were clenching and unclenching. Probably trying to control the urge to strangle her.

"I have never been received like this," Neji said through gritted teeth. "And I have never felt this insulted in my entire life. If you don't want to assist your customers you shouldn't have opened a shop."

"Excuse me, mister, I wasn't insulting you, zinnias are flowers that helps a person's mind to relax," she lied. "You asked for a suggestion, I gave you an answer and now you're accusing me of insulting you and you're suggesting that I close my shop? I think you need zinnias since you yourself look troubled."

"You're sick." He said then grabbed the flowers from her.

"Then call the doctor very quick." Was her witty reply. He just stared at her for a long moment. His face went back to its emotionless state and all traces of rage were gone from his eyes. It was kind of unnerving, his stare that is. He was still staring after a minute passed and so she took the chance to actually study his face because she was feeling uncomfortable now. He was really a very good-looking guy. He had an angelic face, his cheeks were naturally rosy, he has a cute pointed nose, thin luscious red lips and his eyes looked like they were smiling even though his expression was blank at the moment. If he hadn't been arrogant in the first place—and she's admitting that she did something wrong too but moving on—she would be certain that she would have fallen for him.

"Hello, mister whatever, are you going to buy that or not?" she said. He had been staring for far too long already and it was very uncomfortable. "I still have a lot of things to do, mind you. If you're going to stare at me all day then I'll just give you a picture of myself. With an autograph if—"

"Never mind." He broke the long stem of the zinnia and placed the flower on one of her panda buns. "Thank you very much for the nice assistance." He was being sarcastic but she shrugged it off. He turned his back on hers and proceeded to go out of her shop. She hastily grabbed the binoculars again and before continuing her spying she said,

"No problem, mister. Take care! Goodbye!" and with that, she checked if Deidara was still in his bedroom. Well, looks like luck was on her side today because Deidara was still in his room doing push-ups and without his shirt on. "Oh my gosh! Just look at those flexing muscles!" she sighed dreamily.

"I love life!" she squealed. Life couldn't be any better that this.

**TBC.**

* * *

I was supposed to update weeks ago but I got lazy. I AM SO SORRY. And final exams came up so yeah, I had to study if I wanted to graduate. :D Tee hee. SO HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER.

And, I thought I should tell you that this is all introduction only because there will be lots of pairings and that's why there's little action going on. And when I say lots, I mean LOTS. And I'm having a hard time pairing whom to whom so, a little help please? I'm only certain on these pairings right now, **SasukeSakura**, **ShikamaruIno**, **NarutoHinata**, **NejiTenten**, **SuigetsuKarin**, **SasoriOC, PeinKonan** and **HidanTemari**. So I need your suggestions. If you want an OC to be paired up with who ever not on the list above it's pretty much welcomed. Just tell me what she looks like and I need it to be a girl and whom you want her to be paired up with.

**[.PYT]** - There's the answer to your question. :) I promise that everything will surely happen in the riding club. That place is like magical. :D

**[Cardboard]** - I can't say much cause it'll ruin the story between Sasuke and Sakura buuuut, Sasuke isn't actually watching Sakura...YES. :| That's too much. OH WELL.

Keep the reviews going! :D


End file.
